Qué tal ahora?
by Shinitai-chan
Summary: Sinbad quien toda su vida se había dedicado a vivir la vida como le daba la gana, un día al abrir la puerta se encuentra frente a los ojos más hermosos del mundo... Pero la chica de ojos rojos no resulta ser lo que el esperaba... Como demonios pudo olvidar que se quedaría a cargo de sus sobrinos por dos semanas?... Esto es SINJU señores! Sinbad x Judal! Yaoi! Lemon? Maybe!
1. Bienvenido

Holitas~

a todo el que léa esto -aunque sólo sea una personita- soy Light Walker, soy mujer y soy Mexicana advertidos quedan (?). Desde hace poco me creé está cuenta y deje de ser un pobre usuario anónimo más ;v; yaaay!~ Quiero escribir un montón! El problema es que a ratos la inspiración se aleja de mi y sólo me salen cosas feas (?) Este es mi humilde aporte a la comunidad Sinju! No tendrá más de cinco capítulos ;n; estamos aprendiendo primeramente antes de animarnos a escribir más, no esperen mucho de mi plz pero sean amables ;3;

Cosas a tener en cuenta: I.- Esto es yaoi y si no te gusta blah blah blah… vete a otro sitio.  
II.- Sinju, Sinbad x Judal y me valen los comentarios negativos sobre la parejita.  
III.- Posibles horrores ortográficos (tenganme paciencia siiiiii?~) y quizá esto no fluya como me gustaría.  
IV.- Esto es un AU! Aquí no hay magia ni calabozos ni dragones xD solo la magia del hamor (?).  
V.- Creo que esto podría ser calificado como incesto (?) supongo que dudarlo me convierte en una chica podrida xD ahahahaha.

!Todavía más importante: MAGI no me pertence, fue escrito e ilustrado por Shinobu Ohtaka, si yo lo hubiera hecho Judal saldría más a cuadro aunque fuera para gritar como niñita uvu!

* * *

Capítulo 1. Bienvenida

.

El sol se filtraba por las blancas persianas, que había más cálido que el sol de las doce?. El pelimorado se retorcio sobre las sábanas, blancas también, toda la habitación se encontraba inundada por el naranja resplandor de la calle.

Había un ruido muy lejando, en algún lugar desconocido. Pero Sinbad estaba demasiado dormido como para reconocerlo.

Suspiró y de pronto poco a poco el sonido se volvió más y más intenso. Todo se veía borroso, pestañeo un par de veces.

\- Ding Dong~- la puerta, había alguien a la puerta.

Era domingo, Quien lo molestaba a medio día del domingo!? Más bien… quien era tan tonto como para molestarlo a ÉL un domingo?.

\- Hmmmnnn…- se volteo de lado, como le dolía la cabeza, solo dios sabía cuánto, todo por la maldita cruda.

Se había dedicado como todos los viernes y sábados a salir con sus amigos a beber y quedar con chicas.

\- Toc Toc Toc- quien quiera que fuera se estaba desesperando y el también.

Se sentó y buscó sus pantalones por el suelo.

\- Hola…- dijó con voz suave una desconocida que dormía en su cama.- Buenos días~- sonrió.

Era una chica con la que aparentemente había pasado la noche -a saber quién era- eso si, se veía linda y decente. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules y el cabello largo y castaño además de dos grandes razones que justificaban el hecho de que estuviera sobre la cama de ese hombre.

\- Hola…- le respondió, sonriendo cortésmente, la chica parecía bastante guapa como para salir toda una semana con ella, había que pensarlo- Te…-.

\- Shinbatto! Como no vengas a abrirme la puta puerta te mato!- se escuchó por todo el cuarto, quizá por todo el departamento y por el edificio entero.

El susodicho se estaba terminando de subir y abrochar los pantalones, quien demonios era?! Jafar?! Era el único que se atrevía a gritarle -estando molesto, claro- pero no podía ser posible, el albino no lo molestaría así un domingo.

\- Voy, voy- respondió pesadamente.

\- Quien es?- le preguntó su compañera.

\- Algún loc…-.

\- Shiiiiiiiiinnnnnbaaaaaaattoooooo!- repitió la molesta voz que le llegaba al tímpano.

Así que comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, se sobaba las sienes y rogaba por que quien lo esperará se fuera lo más rápido posible y que lo dejará descansar, que era en lo único que podía pensar el pobre.

\- Quien es?- preguntó e instantáneamente abrió la puerta. Para que preguntaba entonces?.

Frente a él, -a varios centímetros abajo- se encontraba la criatura con los más hermosos ojos que hubiese visto jamás, eran un par de joyas rojas que relucian brillantemente en un rostro blanco, tan blanco y sonrojado… sonrojado? Recordó que sólo traía puestos los jeans.

Le sonrió con toda la cortesía que podía, se vale disculparse con una buena sonrisa no? O al menos se vale para el. Entonces la cara de la "jovencita" se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado, o eso intentaba parecer. Sin duda alguna las tsunderes eran divertidas, algo tediosas, pero ninguna se le resistía.

Se le notaba a leguas que se avergonzaba de verlo sin camisa, -y le gustaba lo que veía- no lo podía negar.

En ese momento la otra, la chica con la Sin había tenido una noche loca, apareció, acababa de vestirse y arreglarse el cabello. En cuanto miro a la persona frente a la puerta lo primero que se le ocurrió -al verle enojado- es que era la pareja del pelimorado.

\- Oh Sinbad!~ Creí que eras soltero!- chilló avergonzada.

\- No me digas que además de alcohólico traes una perra distinta cada día de la semana?- rió la joven, su voz sonaba un poco… tal vez…

La perra… digo… la chica de cabello café se disculpó unas veinte veces y dijo algunas palabras entre chillidos que nadie entendió, acto seguido salió volando hasta su casa (?).

El no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero eso no preocupó. Sus dotes de buen bebedor eran sin iguales, pero hasta el conocía que todo tenía un límite y con unas copitas de más sabía perfectamente que hacía y decía cosas que jamás diría sobrio. Supuso que había invitado a salir a la morena en algún momento de la noche pero… no era muy joven para salir con el?… bueno… con que fuera mayor de edad bastaba, lucia bastante atractiva como para ignorarla.

\- Apestas a borracho…- dijó y se coló hasta dentro del inmueble antes que el lo pudiese evitar.- Me alegro de que esa puta se haya ido antes de que Ala…-.

Cuando ella se giró, el mayor se encontraba frente a ella, quizá demasiado. El podía suponer por sus reacciones que la ponía nerviosa, se le notaba en toda la cara, apostaría todo a que sería una virgen. Jugaría con ella todo lo que permitiera.

\- Que demonios haces?- su voz era… algo fuerte no?.

Se acercó más y más, ella usaba un sweter de rayas negras y blancas -realmente grande, le sobraba bastante de las mangas- que no dejaba ver bien su cuerpo, aunque no parecía tener pechos, bien, no era lo más importante.

\- Ella es solo una amiga…- le susurro.

\- Que!?- gruño la joven.

\- No tienes por que ponerte así… ella no es nada importante- está vez se lo dijó al oído y la sintió estremecer.

Su largo cabello negro recojido en una trenza olía a durazno, toda ella olía a durazno, tuvo que reprimir un intento de abalanzarsele encima a morderla para comprobar su sabor.

En ese momento ella comenzó a reír.

\- Ahahaha… eres un idiota… hahahaha sabias eso?… un completo idiota…-.

Su rostro era realmente hermoso, cuando reía y cuando estaba molesta, parecía haber sido hecha para ser lo más hermosa que se pudiera y lo reflejaba y lo transpiraba en cada poro de la piel, estaba hecha para gustarle.

\- Perdóname también por eso…- dijó bien quedito antes de probar sus labios.

También sería su primer beso? No parecía saber besar, y su primera reacción fue intentar separarse, el no la dejó, le gustaría después, solo tenía que portarse bien.

Le mordió los labios y luego pasó su lengua, sujeto con firmeza su cintura, ella temblaba y entonces lo hizo, su boca sabía a duraznos -no había estado errado- la chica comenzó a corresponder, torpemente enredaba su lengua y le mordia los labios, primero imitandole y luego con un poco más de confianza. Dentro de unos años sería muy buena si seguía teniendo esa pasión y a él no le molestaría enseñarle todo su conocimiento en el tema.

Por fin el beso tuvo que terminar.

\- No… N-no tienes ni puta idea de qquien soy verdad?… hahaha - jadeó la ojirroja.

\- La verdad no se quien eras… pero... Si se quien quiero que seas ahora…- respondió traviesamente.

Entonces ella ya no parecía tan avergonzada, tenía algo en la mirada, algo que le recorrió la columna vertebral como si de un rayo se tratara. Le gustaba, esa chica le gustaba, quería enseñarla a besar y a hacer el amor y quería decirle cuanto le gustaba esa mirada valiente que ahora tenía, ella parecía haber nacido para pertenecerle.

\- Me gustaría decir que no importa... Pero…- está vez fue su turno de robarle un beso.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

\- Espera…- dijó volteando hacia atrás, cortando el beso.- quien puede ser ahor…-.

\- No! Espera un minuto!- le gritó la chica.

Entonces ella lo arrojó sobre el sofá con toda su fuerza -aunque el no puso mucha resistencia- y se sentó sobre su regazo para seguir besándose.

Si… a ella tampoco le importaba nada. Lo besaba con tanta fuerza, con tanta desesperación, cómo si tuviera hambre de esos besos y el le correspondió, la dejó halar sus cabellos y la acercó más y más con sus manos. Quería quitarle esa estúpida blusa, quería hacerla jirones con sus propias manos.

El timbre sonó otra vez y otra vez y otra.

Quien carajos podía querer interrumpir su unión con esa mujer!? Saldría a machacarlo si no se largaba!.

\- Juuuuudaaaaal! No estás allí!?- gritaba un niño tras la puerta.

Ella dió un brinco del susto, o eso pareció. Sinbad se burló quedito y ella le mordió un poco fuerte como venganza.

\- Heeeey! Te has pasado!- rió.

\- Besame…- respondió ella.- Besame rápido!-.

Sus ojos húmedos, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios heridos, no la quería dejar de mirar. Quería darle más que un beso.

\- No hay por qué ir tan deprisa…- se burló.

\- Pero…-.

\- Tioooooo Sinbaaaaad!- llamó la voz de afuera.

Esas palabras fueron la sentencia, el fin de todo lo bueno que estaban sintiendo. El hombre de orbes doradas recordó una conversación que había tenido con su primo la semana pasada.

" - entonces cuento contigo para que cuides a mis hijos estas dos semanas… mis hijos… Aladdin y… y… Judal… Aladdin y JUDAL…. y JUDAL… JUDAL… - ".

Todo se remolineaba en su cabeza y entonces miro aterrado lo estaba a punto de hacer, se incorporó abruptamente y la chica -que no era una chica era… su sobrino… chico, HOMBRE, VARÓN- cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra.

Judal entendió todo, no necesito palabras. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Ya no sonreía, ni estaba molesto, en sus ojos no existía la más mínima emoción.

Allá afuera se encontraba el pequeño Aladdin con todas las maletas, parecía bastante sofocado pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Pasa algo malo, tío Sinbad?- preguntó al notar su rostro pálido y cubierto de sudor.

Judal miraba a algún punto lejano fríamente.

Sin sacudió su cabeza y fue a darles la bienvenida a sus huéspedes. Lo más cortésmente que pudo.

Continue…?

* * *

Acepto con actitud pasiva todos los comentarios ;v; se que este fandom es muy pequeñito, así que incluso con o sin review yo continuaré está historia oVo/ se que algún día alguien la leerá y aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo espero que se animé a dejar alguna huella de su paso que haga feliz mi kokoro.

Sin más que decir más que espero que la idea se haya entendido (?)… Ah! Cierto… sondeo popular, que tan incestuosa es la relación si Judal es el hijo del primo de Sinbad?

Sayo 3 se despide Light W. ~


	2. Sin retorno

Holiiis :)  
Aquí estoy otra vez! No muy feliz ;3;# mañana comienzan de nuevo las clases y aaaaassshhh! Como detesto ese horrible lugar! Jisus, Buda, Yato, Atena, Jashin Sama! Quien sea! Tasuketeee! ;3;  
En otras noticias… veces me resulta terriblemente complicado llegar de un punto a otro en las historias, aún así lo intentamos, lo único peor que una historia pésima es una historia pésima que nunca fue terminada, eh dicho!~.

Puntos a tener en cuenta:  
I.- Malas palabras que forman parte de mi lenguaje cotidiano y no me doy cuenta que pueden molestar a algunas personitas.  
II.- Hyper Ooc inesquivable -por que hacer Ooc es inesquivable! Nadie puede leer los pensamientos del autor!-, y quien diga lo contrario es niño rata.  
III.- Posibles errores de dedo y me pregunto si no me leen demasiado rara e inconsistente XD

!LoM no me pertenece o de ser así... Blah blah blah -algún comentario gracioso que me da flojera pensar, va aquí-, ¡Pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-San! (aunque crea que no lo explota debidamente)!

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Sin retorno.

\- Uhm… Entonces... ¿Usted es el tío Sinbad?- Preguntó el pequeño peliazul.

El hombre soltó un largo suspiro, se incorporó y avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta para darle la bienvenida.

\- Si… ¿Y tu debes ser Aladdin? ¿Correcto?-.

Aladdin inspeccionó a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, medía más o menos un metro con ochenta y algo, tenía un largo cabello morado y sus ojos eran de un deslumbrante color ambarino.

Sinbad parecía tener ese "algo" que te empujaba a confiar en el, una persona justa, valiente, de un corazón aún más reluciente que sus mismísimos ojos.

Solo llevaba unos cinco segundos enfrente de esa puerta y no quería saber que significaba tener alguien así en su vida… parecía ser capaz de opacar todo lo demás. Desentonaba con el ambiente y con ese edificio de departamentos de no más de dos mil pesos.

Entonces se dió cuenta de parte de lo que eso significaba.

Aladdin creía que todas las personas eran iguales, nunca se había sentido menos ni cohibido por hablar con nadie, de otra manera el porte de rey del pelimorado le hubiera hecho sentir cien veces más pequeñito de lo que ya de por sí era.

Su tío debía ser un hombre peligroso.

Se preguntaba si el entendía lo que provocaba a la gente, probablemente. Aún así le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y extendió su mano.

Sin le regresó el gesto, pero se secó la mano en su pantalón antes de ofrecerla -estaba sudando bastante-. Parecía nervioso por algo.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien Aladdin...- Sonrió.

Justo antes de conseguir el contacto, Judal -que aún seguía al lado de la puerta- apartó bruscamente el brazo de su hermano.

\- ¿Eres tonto?… Aladdin está en crecimiento… le contagiaras la estupidez, viejo idiota- Se burló.

Estudió las palabras de su hermano mayor y le observó con detenimiento.

El moreno era usualmente una explosión de sentimientos, le causaba pereza guardar apariencias o ser discreto, incluso en los momentos más bochornosos o estresantes el se luciá de lo lindo con sus usuales groserías y berrinches de niño mimado. Era completamente imposible que el más joven de los Jehoahaz no le adivinara el pensamiento.

Exceptuando claro, los momentos como ese.

Momentos en los que ese par de orbes color carmín parecían esconderse de la luz y convertirse en dos témpanos de hielo.

Nadie le había advertido al peliazul que esos dos tuvieran alguna especie de roce, incluso le había parecido ver al chico animado de quedarse en esa casa, ¿Cuál podía ser el problema?.

-… Antes no te parecía un viejo idiota- Se burló el adulto, aunque se podía ver claramente una pequeña venita saltando en su frente.

Judal se sobresalto, Aladdin lo notó por que aun no le soltaba.

\- Enano…- Así le decía su hermano de cariño.- Llamá al viejo y dile que nos vamos a quedar en casa de la bruja- Un lindisimo apodo que le tenía a la tía Yamu y a otro montón de mujeres más.

No sabía que hacer, pasó de un rostro a otro buscando una respuesta que no llegaba y quizá debido a su edad se comenzó a sentir algo presionado.

\- ¿¡Estás sordo!?- Le gritó el ojirrojo, que no lo veía a él… estaba viendo a Sinbad, en todo momento no dejó de verlo.- ¡Te estoy diciendo que le llames a papá! ¡No quiero seguir ni un segundo más cerca de este anciano alcohólico homo jodido de mierda!- Gritó.

\- ¡! ¡Onii san!- Chilló el infante.- ¿¡Cómo puedes decirle al tío Sinbad…-.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, aunque pestañeo varías veces su hermano no cambiaba esa expresión ni dejaba de ver al otro.

Definitivamente tenía que disculparse -como regularmente hacia- por todo lo que el cabezota de Judal había soltado.

\- T-Tío Sin... El no quiso... Decir…- Fue interrumpido.

\- Buena descripción… Supongo que aceptó la mitad del insulto, entonces...- Dijó aquel hombre.

Oh no… podía verlo, había caído en la provocación.

\- ¿Quieres qué te diga en que te convierte a ti lo de recién?- Continuó.

\- ¿Creés que me voy a soltar a llorar como una de tus perras?- Rió el otro.

\- Nii san… Nii san…- Repetía el menor intentando llamar su atención, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Se encontraba en medio de una extraña pelea, rojo contra dorado.

Sabía que tanto él como el resto del mundo había desaparecido para esos dos.

Sinbad continuó avanzando lentamente hasta quedar frente a Judal. Aladdin podía sentir como temblaba con cada centímetro menos y además, lo apretaba con más fuerza cada segundo.

\- Exactamente…- El hombre se agachó hasta quedar en el oído del moreno.- Creó, que en esta parte del mundo a los de tu clase se les dice…-.

Aladdin no escuchó nada después de eso.

Nada más que el sonido de la mano de su hermano contra la mejilla de Sin.

Silencio incómodo.

El morocho había fallado su intento de ocultar cualquier emoción humana.

Golpeó a Sinbad en el rostro.

Explotó.

Fue un buen golpe a juzgar por el ruido.

El mayor seguía con la misma posición que esa mano le había impuesto.

Quizá tenía los labios abiertos de sorpresa, Aladdin no podía ver nada desde ese ángulo.

Lo único que podía oírse era la respiración alterada de Judal.

De pronto el pelimorado pareció darse cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía allí inclinado.

Corrigió su postura y miró fijamente a su agresor.

Con un semblante tan serio, tan sombrío, ¿Quién estaba congelando a quien ahora?.

Aladdin tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo por que todo se había ido al carajo y no sabía el por que.

Y sobre todo tenía que hacer algo por que su hermano la había cagado -como siempre- y ahora se encontraba temblando del miedo.

\- Tu…- Gruñó el joven.

Sus ojos ardían.

Sinbad le tomó por el cuello del sweter y alcanzó a despegarlo del suelo.

¿Iba a golpearlo? ¿Se atrevería?.

Su mirada furiosa decía que si.

Judal le dió una sonrisa torcida sin importarle lo húmedos que se encontraran sus ojos.

Y al detectar el primer movimiento de su brazo, los cerró con fuerza.

\- Bueno ¡Hola!… Si, ya estamos en casa de mi tío Sinbad, mamá…-.

Fueron interrumpidos, Judal abrió los ojos al tiempo que el otro lo soltaba.

Toda la tensión que invadía el estrecho pasillo ahora se había esfumado muy pero muy lejos.

El pequeño chico azul se encontraba pegado al celular, a una distancia considerable por sí alguno se le ocurría intentar separarlo de el.

\- Si, no… Si… Si… como dijiste mamá… Si… Solo que… No me dijiste que mi tío daba miedo, mamá... -.

Entonces el hombre pareció pegar un brinco y Judal ahogó una risotada.

Todos sabían a que atenerse cuando esa mujer se encontraba molesta.

\- No… bueno… Judal tuvo la culpa…-.

Ahora era el chico del cabello de alacrán el que estaba en aprietos.

\- Dijó que no quería quedarse con mi tío y muchas cosas horribles…- Comentó.- ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Solo por que es gay!-.

La cara de Judal se coloreó de repente.

El otro no estaba mejor, se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser -como si se convulsionara-.

\- Mamá quiere hablar contigo…- Dijó pasándole el móvil a su hermano.

Sin seguía muriendo en el suelo.

\- No… Oiga… No… ¡Por dios… Escuche!… ¡No!… ¡Paseme al viejo ahora mismo!- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Papá!... ¿¡Tu también!?... Eso ahora no…- Se separó del móvil y lo cubrió con una mano.- ¡Viejo idiota!- Ahora se refería a Sinbad.- ¡Papá quiere hablar contigo!-.

Mientras Aladdin intentaba hacer que el alma le regresará al cuerpo a un Sinbad que se encontraba prácticamente destrozado.

\- ¿¡Tampoco puedes oír bien!? ¡Toma el celular de una vez!-.

Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el bendito gadget y posicionarlo lentamente en su oreja.

\- B-Bueno…- Dijó tragando saliva.

\- Sinbad… ¿De verdad eres homosexual?- preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Quizá ninguno de los dos hermanos Jehoahaz se dió cuenta que casi se hechaba a llorar.

.

* * *

Quiero darle las gracias a las esponjosas (?) personitas que me dejaron review~ [Inserte un lindo y coqueto corazón aquí*] Quisiera también contarles un poco sobre cómo me burle del Badr y el director Mogamet diciendo que parecían hermanos perdidos cuando recién los vi… luego pues… comencé a hacer familia a un montón de personajes que ni al caso, pero… ahora lo son!. Como aquí, Sinbad y Ju chan son… ermmm… tío y sobrino segundo (?) y Aladdin es "hermano" de Judal y por lo tanto… el papá de ambos es… No digo nada! No dije nada! XD por que después lo léo y no me gusta como queda -3-# tengo que pensarlo un par de veces más y esperó que para entonces alguno de ustedes siga allí OvO

Para ustedes de mi:

UchihaBerenice: Gracias chica oVo con todo mi amor, por ser la primera! Has ganado… uuuun... Auuuuuto!… espera, eso no :T ni yo tengo hehehe, de que estado te léo? OvO

Asami-Orihara: Me gusta molestar a Sin~~~ lo amo xD pero odio que todo le salga perfecto o que le encuentre el lado provechoso a las cosas… en cuanto a no darse cuenta, he de confesar que mis hábitos para dormir son terribles y si me despierto a deshoras o me despiertan bruscamente puedo dar unos shows que ni para que te cuento! Todo es posible después de una mala noche de sueño! ÒAO/

Scardya-kun: gracias, gracias uvu por alguna razón te léo hyper lindo! Por eso mismo no mueras! Hay pocos chicos adorables en el mundo! XD ve y mata a quien quieras -luego me cuentas plz- pero tu no mueras!.

Irara-tan: Ciaossu x3 pero por supuesto que respondería! Adoro esa parte de Ff oVo me encanta hablar! Y todavía más, conocer nuevas personas OvO muchísimas gracias por comentar. La continuaré, es una promesa de garrita de mi para el mundo (?) xD y blah blah blah… tienes que estar aquí eeh!~ te quiero leer por fis oVo

Asakura Lawliet: Lo seee… el Sinju es material escaso y yo me pregunto por qué? :T supongo que en parte es por que Ju-chan puede ser algo irritante XD y por lo menos acepto que los chicos -que no tienen corazón, claro- lo odien pero… dónde quedan las personitas con corazoncito lleno de amor e i-ma-gina-cioooon~?  
Y Nooo xD, no estoy promoviendo las relaciones incestuosas. Pero sabes algo? Últimamente me he encontrado pensando que todo eso un tanto relativo (?), lamentó no poder expresarme con propiedad a estas alturas de mi vida… no se! XD algunos creen en santa claus y otro en el tronco de la navidad, yo creó en el amor eterno y universal (?). Ufff me explaye hmn…

Guest!: Gracias por las flores… no lo repitas que luego me lo creo ;v;…como leés -si es que volviste por estos lares- estoy aquí de nuevo y al menos planeó estarlo cada quincena máximo XD gracias de nuevo y un abrazo~

Hikaru-san: Gracias por difundir la palabra del Sinju con orgullo en el kokoro ;v; si… adoro a Ju chan con el alma 3 y gracias por poner que esto es genial ;v; yo también lo diré para ver si se hace realidad xD espero seguir leyéndote por aquí oVo abrasitos~.

Constance Sempai: Que no le había prestado atención a cuantos fics tenía cada personita que me dejaba reviews xD gracias por estar aquí! (corazoncito gei*) y gracias por el cumplido ;v; aunque seguro tu escribes muchísimo más lindo que yo! XD espero volverte a leer… gracias de nuevo~

.

.

.

Y así, no hay más nada… cosas bonitas para todos y espero leerlos pronto ~ Al rato :3

Ánimo que he leído cosas peores ;V;


	3. Noche

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencias/ Hoy toca un poco más de lime~ eve… Ya les dije…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 - Noche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sofá de la sala era pequeño, bastante.

Pero Sinbad no se dió cuenta de eso hasta que sintió como sus pies quedaban colgando en el aire.

Debió comprar un colchón inflable o algo así.

Ya no importaba, tenía que darle la cama a esos chicos. No los podía mandar a dormir a un sofá.

Aunque a cierto moreno le hubiera encantado dejarlo dormir en la bañera.

El día había transcurrido con la mayor normalidad posible, estuvieron viendo una peli y comiendo, mientras el se intentaba reponer y convencerse a si mismo que no era marica como creía el pequeño pitufo.

En todo caso, allí el menos marica era el.

En todo caso el único marica era Jud… Uh… se había pasado bastante con el chico.

Se había pasado en muchos sentidos, ¿Debía disculparse o algo? Ya lo pensaría en la mañana.

Cerró los ojos.

Judal, ¿Eh?.

Volvió a abrirlos.

No tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos que digamos.

¿O era zurdo?.

Que importa.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

En cuanto lo hizo todo lo que vió dentro de su cabeza fue rojo, o más bien… un par de ojos.

Deberían prohibir a los padres dejarles el cabello largo a sus hijos.

El siempre uso el cabello largo… pero aún cuando tenía la edad de Aladdin lucía mucho más masculino que cualquiera de esos dos.

Ahora se encontraba observando el techo otra vez.

Se estiró hasta alcanzar el móvil.

Eran las dos de la mañana.

Se dió la vuelta y quedó de lado, no podía dormir por culpa de ese mueble.

Debió cambiarlo hace un par de años, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiese tenido que dormir así -de improviso- en el.

Poco a poco todo comenzó a verse oscuro, lentamente.

Oh, pero entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo, en la mitad de ese tiempo solo con una idea en mente.

: Tomar unas tijeras e ir a cortarle el cabello a Judal.

Se golpeó la frente.

Deja de pensar, se dijo, solo… deja de pensar.

Pero no funcionaba.

Ahora sólo pensaba en esos oscuros y largos cabellos moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Y sus manos.

" ¿No son sus manos demasiado suaves?

Y huele tan bien, ¿Es su shampoo? ".

Entonces suspiró y cuando abrío otra vez los ojos… su pequeña pesadilla estaba allí.

¿Cuando había llegado?… ni siquiera pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

\- Juda… Hmnph…-.

Le besó.

Ahora provaba de nuevo esa boca.

El chico estaba sobre el, encima del sofá.

Todo lo que hace un momento se encontraba en su cabeza… todo, ahora estaba ahí.

Su olor, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos, sus labios y…

\- ¡Ju… Judal! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- gritó.

El chico hizo un intento por volver a acercarse, pero Sin ya estaba sentado y lo detuvo.

\- Viejo idiota...- gruñó el joven.- Es más que obvio… aquí... Vamos a terminar lo que dejamos...-.

\- Antes creía que no tenías cerebro… ahora estoy seguro… ¡largo!, vas a despertar a tu hermano y si me haces enojar…-.

-... Hipocrita- murmuró.

Judal se pusó de pié, justo frente a Sin y lo observó un rato.

El mayor hizo le regresó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?-.

\- Eres un hipócrita, Sinbad… ¿Sabes por que? ¿Uhn?-.

Judal se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara.

\- Por qué… tu… Estabas pensando en mi ahora, ¿No es verdad?-.

Los ojos del chico eran dos brillantes, definitivamente las joyas más hermosas del mundo.

Se sentía como si pudiera ver todo, con esos ojos y Sinbad sintió como se sacudió del nerviosismo… Espera… ¿Nervioso? ¿El?, no le daría el gusto a ese mocoso.

Si, lo había hecho... Pero no estaba pensando nada raro como seguro el otro se imaginaba.

No iba a perder la calma, no existía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

\- Va a empezar, Sinbad… apenas…-.

El pelinegro estiró sus brazos.

Apoyó el brazo derecho en el hombro del contrario y con su mano izquierda…

\- ¿¡Q… Qué se supone que haces?!-.

Tocó el miembro del ojiambar, sobre sus pantalones.

El mayor, que se supone se encontraba "tranquilo"… ya estaba teniendo una erección.

" ¿¡Cuándo mierda pasó esto?! ".

\- Por esto es por lo que eres un hipócrita Sin…- rió.- Lo sabía… tu estabas pensando en mi...-.

\- Lo hacía... Pero… ¡sólo eran tonterías!… yo… ¡no te creas tanto mocoso!…-.

\- Por eso dije que eras hipocrita...- Le respondió, pero no lo veía a él.

Ya se encontraba de rodillas entre sus piernas.

\- Ahora… ¿Qué crees que hará este mocoso? Sinbad~ -.

\- Judal… suficiente... Aladdin está dormido y tu…-.

\- Si continuas hablando de el me harás ponerme celoso- Dijó en un tono tan falso.- Oye, Sinbad… ¿Qué crees que quiero hacer ahora?-.

Ahora estaba tan cerca.

Ladeo la cabeza y puso una cara de inocencia más fingida que nada.

\- Me preguntó cuanto más aguantaras… las ganas de venir sobre mi…-.

\- Ni idea de que hablas…-.

\- Ahahaha… Por dios... ¡Estas duro por mí, Sinbad!... ¡Estas pensando en mi! ¡Lo harás toda la noche!... En la mañana despertaras cubierto en sudor sin haber descansado absolutamente nada… ¿Aún a tu edad la gente sigue portandose de este modo?~ que divertido-.

Judal volvió tocarlo.

\- Te dije que no…-.

\- Entonces muévete...- Sonrió.- ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no me haces a un lado?... Tu quieres esto…-.

No fueron las manos… se recargo en sus rodillas y tiró de su pantalón y de la ropa interior de Sin con los dientes.

Lo suficiente… ahora, su miembro estaba libre.

¿Cómo podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada?.

No, es que ya no podía.

\- No me digas que…-.

\- Yo... Solo hago lo que tu quieres...-.

El muchacho se acercó más y, luego, le probó a todo lo largo.

\- T… tu… ¡Hnnn!-.

El pelimorado sintió como su espalda se arqueaba, en un movimiento que no pudo detener.

\- He… Sinbad… ¿Estas jugando?... Aquí yo soy el virgen… ¿me vas a decir que ninguna vieja te la había mamado?~ -.

Por supuesto que lo habían hecho, si llevará la cuenta de cada mujer que… no importa.

El chico tenía razón, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con el? ¿¡Por que sé comportaba como un adolescente!?.

Podía haber sacado a Judal de su habitación cuando se le diera la gana, lo pudó haber llevado a rastras al baño o al closet.

Allí mismo podía darle la vuelta y hacer lo que quisiera con el.

¿Era por qué eran hombres? ¿Por qué era su sobrino? ¿Por esos doce-trece años de diferencia? ¿Su apariencia? ¿O era todo?.

Temblaba, lo sentía.

Estaba más duro que nunca.

\- Creó que has entendido un poco…- rió el más joven.

Si, lo había entendido.

No podía fingir no sentir nada.

Era un humano después de todo, ¿No?.

Pero si lo iba a hacer, con… ese chico...

Si, que ya se había resignado.

Lo que mejor podía hacer era dejar de actuar como un niñito y comenzar a actuar como realmente era.

Al final ya vería ese idiota quien manda.

\- Oye, Oye, Sinbaaad~… me estas viendo con una cara rara ahora~ -.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hola!_  
 _Gracias, gracias a todos y todas que leyeron los dos primeros capítulos xD Había querido poner esto antes pero… con lo del ingreso a la Uni me he visto en vueltas y más vueltas, blah blah blah que a nadie le importa esto ~ Ya casi comienza la parte en la que esto tiene historia (?)_

 _De nuevo gracias por leer… el siguiente definitivamente llegará en menos tiempo_

 _Por que lo único más horrible que una historia mal escrita… es una historia mal escrita que nunca fue terminada... He dicho!._

 _Ciaossu (corazoncito lendo*)_


End file.
